rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves Log: Homecoming Part 5a
Homecoming Part 5a Homestead Bound The Accusation "It was Lord Nordshimm." I couldn't believe my ears. Nordshimm!? The same man who deprived me of my prized weapon, and is one of the few most trusted by Tarron Damos! That very same person!? A mixture of emotions welled up within me. Part of me was overjoyed that it was Nordshimm. I still harbored a deep hatred for what he did to me, and I wanted to see him brought down for that. However, I was dismayed as well. If he goes quietly, and is detained without incident, I may not get my sword back. I was also afraid. From what I could gather of him, he was cunning, and didn't get to where he was by being careless. He must have other plans. I overhear Axel talking to Naomi about getting some protection for the man's family. (Not a bad idea.) Naomi orders a unit of Stiletto guards (whom I believe to be the same unit we met at the Library) to head to the residential area and secure the man's family. After that, she turned off her mysterious box and put it in her jacket. *BANG!!* *BASH!!* My thoughts were disrupted by a constant banging noise coming from one of the ships. A few workers were already at the scene, pressing their bodies against a door. (It seemed to be the kind that swung outwards.) With another bash, the workers were flung back, and the door opened. . . . . My curiosity got the better of me, and I took a sniff of the air. That, was a big mistake. The overwhelming stench of electricity, metal, and ork flesh overpowered me. I think I might have blacked out for a second. An ork with a strange headset, and metal pole came walking out. "HEY! Is tis the group Red Ded was with?!!" The ork demanded. The ork in question seemed to have met with Red Ded all not too long ago, and seemed convinced that he could get a lot of teef by working with us. After a bit of negotiating, Admiral Zachary decided to hire him. While Nathan Zachary was talking to the ork, Naomi Zachary went to work on getting every Rogue Trader into the main hall. Traitors It didn't take long to arrive at the main hall. Like before, the entire room was bogged down in a tense atmosphere. The only difference, was that we were alongside Naomi Zachary as she made her speech. She made it known that in our investigation, we had found someone whom knew who was behind the assassination of the General Alexi, along with how he knew. When she was done, she told the man to step forward and to point the perp out. As the man took to the stand, he shook and broke out in sweat. His eyes went through the crowd, spying everyone in it. As his hands moved up, we noticed that he was not pointing towards Nordshimm. With some goading from Axel, and Fayte, he got the nerve to point to Nordshimm. Gasps went up into the air, but Nordshimm just sat in his chair, a weaselly sly smile spread across his face. "Me? HAH! That's rich!! So I'm the assassin, am I? If you are so certain, then tell me, for what reason did I kill our beloved General? What did I have to gain, from doing this?" That unwavering, smarmy, confidence of his..... What arrogance the man had! He didn't let a single ounce of fear to reveal itself on his face. He knew full well, that this man's testimony was all we had. We never did find any evidence concerning on the 'why' behind the attack. Still, we needed to prove the man guilty somehow! It didn't matter if we didn't have the how, I know that he was guilty, I just need to figure out a reason, if any, as to why someone of his stature would betray Tarron. Before anyone could say anything to counter Nordshimm's bluff, the doors swung open. From the entrance was the Vindicar assassin that I saw at the shooting range, dragging a corpse. "I have found the one responsible for the bombing" he claimed. He tossed the body to the guards, and held up a data slate. "He was carrying this on him." A guard took it to Naomi, who gave it to Fayte to decrypt. What she found was a conversation between the bomber, and another traitor in our midst. It was the slave trader from the communications tower! As the gaurds closed in on the man, the unexpected happened..... The glass on the walls shattered, and several soldiers rapelled down on ropes, completely surrounding all of us! They shoot into the circle of Rogue Traders' forcing everyone to duck. Several of the soldiers went up to the Slave Trader and Nordshimm, and started to escort them from the fire fight. War Zone Duel As soon as the soldiers fired at us, our crew began its counter attack. I could see Fayte brandishing her power axe out of the corner of my eye. Axel seemed to be loading a missile launcher. And Moll brought out a flamer. The Zacharies brought out their own arsenal. I heard the Admiral say something along the lines of, "Reminds me of our honeymoon". I brought out my new grenade launcher, and pulled the trigger. *Click.* . . . Damn it!! I knew it!! It was a junker!! I should've asked Fayte to look at it first! I dropped the junk aside and brought out my Mono Sword. All around, everyone was either firing a weapon, or being gun downed. Most of the Rogue Trader factions were being wiped it in the initial assault. It appeared that none of them truly knew how to fight on the battlefield other than us. The longer this dragged on, the more likely it would be that we would be overwhelmed. The Slave Trader and Nordshimm were being escorted from the fight, to the broken windows. In frustration I shouted Nordshimm's name. He looked at me and let out a chuckle. I see something closing, on my right. I retaliate and end up cutting down someone with a red cloak. (Who? No, that Doesn't Matter!) Just as Nordshimm was about to climb his way to safety, he stopped himself. He turned around towards me again and grinned. He ordered something to his men. They appeared to hesitate for a moment, but then they spread out and formed a small circle in the middle of the grand hall. They turned outward and fired around them, except for the ones facing us. Nordshimm stepped into the far end of the circle and brought out my Power Sword from his belt. He then pointed to me, and motioned for me to enter the circle. "COME HERE DOG!! I'LL TAKE YOU OUT PERSONALLY!!!" He yelled with confidence. I was absolutely shocked, and weary. Why would he do this? Surely this had to be a trap. Nordshimm, by my account is not a man of chivalry. He certainly didn't have anything against me. In fact, I'm the one with the grudge! I thought back to our encounter in the bar. When I recalled the way he exited the bar, it hit me. This wasn't about being fair, or having any personal vendetta. No. This man, he just wanted to kill me for the sake of bragging about it!! Yes, that's it!! All he wanted from me was a little extra glory to boast about. Just so that he could say that he didn't just run away, but that he took down a savage beast along the way! It was a trap of a different sort. I knew full well that if I took his challenge, there was absolutely no guarantee that I would escape with my life. (Or at least intact.) It was a suicide mission to accept. And yet...... What choice did I have, but to accept!? I couldn't back down from what could very well be my only chance to get my sword back alongside with my pride and dignity. It would go against my vow to do exactly that. Being cautious, I hastily, stepped into the circle. My mono sword poised in defense. I hear gunfire and explosions from behind me. Everyone else in my crew was fighting their hearts out. Nordshimm smiled, and with his free hand, took out a second Power Sword! I was disheartened by this, until he unexpectedly threw the weapon at my feet. I wasn't expecting this... I should have though. Not much to brag about if you took something down with an advantage. It wasn't my Power Sword, but it was a power weapon nonetheless. With this, I did not have to worry about Nordshimm parrying my strikes. I sheathed my Mono Sword, and took up the blade. "You will regret this Nordshimm." I say aloud. He just sneered. "I think your head will look lovely on my wall, dog!!" I make no reply, and took a fighting stance. Bullets whizzed by. I strike out first, but Nordshimm dodged. He counterattacked, but I blocked it. More bullets fly by. I make a feint, but he saw through it, and moved out of the way. I make one swing after another to take him down, but I couldn't land a blow. Likewise, he made several strikes at me, but I always managed to guard myself. Neither of us were gaining an advantage. The longer this went on, the worse it was going to get for me. I decided to take a couple of steps back, and inject a stimm into my system. I avoided another stab from Nordshimm successfully. Even more bullets fly by. I don't think any of them hit me. I concentrated all of my focus on Nordshimm. Inside my head, I worked on building up all of my wrath and pent up frustrations. Once I feel the stimm's effects. I will lash out, and finish this. I'm only slightly aware of Moll off to the side. She points her flamer at Nordshimm, and fires it. The flames hit, but Nordshimm doesn't catch on fire. I could feel a rush flow through my body. Now was the time to act. I hear something break from far above us. Nordshimm took the briefest of glances up, before laughing maniacally. With incredible swiftness, I swing my sword, once more at Nordshimm. He tries to evade it, but I manage to cut into his arm. Something large, and metalic, lands behind Nordshimm. Not giving Nordshimm a chance to recover, I stab at him. The Power Sword connects, piercing straight into his face. To Be Continued.